Feeling Smurfy
by henry.hboen
Summary: One lucky guy gets to hang out with everyone's favorite smurf.


It was just a normal day outside as I was at my garden ensuring there weren't any weeds.

"Well, that takes care of that. Time to-"

I was cut off by what sounds like giggling. I looked all over for the source, but I didn't see anything or anyone.

"Down here, handsome." the voice cooed.

I looked down towards my garden, and standing next to one of the daisies was a small, blue, almost human-like character standing next to a small, pink convertible. She had long, blonde hair and wore a hat, a dress and shoes, all of which were snow white. She was looking up at me with lidded eyes as if I was the most attractive thing ever.

"Oh, who, or what, may you be?" I asked, a little baffled.

"I'm what is known as a smurf, small creatures who live in harmony." she responded. "The name's Smurfette. What's yours?"

"My name is Henry Hoben. What brings you to my garden?"

"I was just exploring the outside world and came here to see the pretty flowers. You must really care for them."

"Yes, Smurfette. Ever since I was six, I took up a fondness to gardening."

"Well, my Henry, have you ever wanted to see the beauty up close?" she asked, giving me a wink.

At this point, I blushed. "Oh, I-I see what you're up to. But you're so small. How could I possibly join you down there?"

"No worries." she said. "I can fix this." She gets out a magic wand and begins to chant a spell. "Alakazoo alakazam. Time to make you small, just as I am!"

And in no time, the magic began to take effect. I started to shrink in size until I was around Smurfette's height. As soon as I finished shrinking, I was met with her seductive face.

"Now this is more like it." she sighed. She then walked over to her car, fluttering her eyes. "Wanna go for a ride with me?"

I was now blushing mad again. "Oh-oh-okay, Smurfettre. Sounds gr-great!"

She giggled as we got in. She started the car and we drove off away from the garden. Not long after...

"So, Henry. Tell me a bit more about yourself. I'm interested to hear about what other things you do."

"Well, I'm currently working as a dish washer at a resturant down the street, and I spend my free time doing personal hobbies or making sure that others around me are happy!"

"You've already made me more than happy moments ago, sweetie."

As we continue to converse, we drove through a forest. We started to get a little distracted and annoyed with the bumpy terrain.

"Aw, smurf! Not another one of these!" Smurfette grumbled.

"I know, right! I have the same problem during my own cruises!" I chimed.

We then spotted some puddles left over from rain. Smurfette sported a grin as she glanced at me.

"Wanna bet I make the water splash higher than the car?"

"Oh, yeah! You're speakin' my language!"

With that, Smurfette slammed the gas down and drove through the puddles, allowing the water to slosh into the air, with some of it falling back onto us.

"Ahh, this is life!" I said. Meanwhile, Smurfette was poofing her hair as the water continued to fall. In all the fun, some of the water splashed all over a sleeping bird, waking it. It sees us driving by and, with red in its eyes, gives chase, belting out a screech.

"Uh, Smurfette? What was that?"

We looked back and saw the animal tailing us. Smurfette quickly gets an idea.

"This baby is equipped with turbo. Hold on tight, sweetie!"

She presses a green button on the dashboard, and in an instant, the car blasted off going its maximum speed. The confused bird halted in its tracks, allowing us to escape its sights. It then got an idea; it squawked loudly, alerting other birds to join in.

"I don't like the sound of that!" I nervously said while looking back.

"Henry sweetie. We have company." Smurfette remarked pointing forward, gaining my attention. Up in front are four more birds standing right in the way. "Hold on again!"

She disabled the turbo and made a quick stop, then shifted into reverse as the birds began their attack. The first bird, now flanked with three more, also showed up from behind, which Smurfette took note of. "Time for a new plan." Fortunately, she saw another path, and though she was aware it led to the deeper reaches of the forest, she wasn't planning on having herself, and especially me, be bird food. As such, she turned until she faced the path, shifted into drive, and sped off.

"We better keep on the lookout, sweetie. I've heard these parts are very dangerous." Smurfette cautioned.

"Yeah, might as we-aaAALL!" One of the birds have gotten a hold me using its feet.

"Henry, NO!" Smurfette quickly took action, getting a bottle of perfume out and, after careful aiming, sprayed its contents at the bird, allowing it to lose concentration, smack into a tree, and drop me back in my seat. Smurfette wiped sweat from her forehead. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yep, I'm good."

Smurfette placed a hand to her heart smiling. Her relief was interrupted by seven loud squawks.

"But it ain't over yet!" I yelled.

The other birds, in a formation, emerged from the darkness.

"I'm not sure if my perfume can knock them all in one spray." Smurfette said worriedly.

"But what if something explosive can?" I asked.

"Genius!" she squealed. "But how? I don't really think I'd store explosives in my car."

"Well...please don't be mad."

"Why?"

"It'll cost you a perfume bottle."

"Pshaw, I got loads of them at home. Besides, I don't mind chucking one for an occasion like this."

"Alright, thanks!"

Quickly, I got out a small beaker filled with yellow liquid and poured it into the perfume bottle before I put the cover on and shook it for a few seconds. After, I prepared my shot.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

The bottle was thrown into the flock, causing an explosion that makes each of the birds pass out.

"Wow! That was awesome, sweetie!" Smurfette squealed.

"Thanks."

At that moment, we zoomed out of the forest.

"Smurfette, I just have to mention how pro of a driver you are! You're amazing!"

She blushed. "Thank you. No one else seems to notice though."

"What!? Skills like those should get you more credit, specially when there's a-"

I stared ahead and saw a new danger.

"-CLIFF!"

Smurfette sees the cliff too.

"EEEK! Oh, I hope this baby can stop in time."

She jams on the brakes with her feet; the car skids forward, kicking up dust.

"Oh, I don't know if we'll make it!" I exclaimed.

"Don't you worry, Henry. A little extra push should do the trick!"

She squishes the pedal deeper until it has hit the floor. That was enough power to get the car to stop just inches from the edge. We both sighed in relief, then embraced each other.

"Hooray! You did it Smurfette!" I cheered.

"Again, thanks." She gave me a kiss, then noticed the sunset in the horizon. "Look!" she said pointing. Fluttering her eyes at me, she asks "Isn't that beautiful...and perhaps, romantic?"

"Y-yeah, in-indeed." I stammered, blushing again, getting her to giggle again.

"It's so cute when you do that."

For the rest of the evening, we watched the sun set until it hid behind the mountains, snuggling into each other.

=== BY NIGHTFALL ===

Through careful manuvering, we made our way back out the forest and into my flower garden.

"That was an amazing day. We most certainly have to do this again soon." I spoke.

"I'd love to, sweetie." she blissfully sighed. An idea then popped into her head. "Oh, Henry."

"Yeah?"

"May I stay with you for the week?"

"Wh-why? Don't you have a home of your own?"

"Well, yeah, a small village, but the other smurfs are out of the village as they started the yearly week long vacation, and this year I was appointed to keep the village standing. After finishing up the barricading, I got bored and ventured, ending up here. I-I just don't wanna be alone at night. Please?"

After hearing that, I felt sorry for her. "Why of course you can stay with me."

"Yay! You're the best!" she cried, planting me with more kisses. She gets her wand out again. "Blamaboo blamabain! Turn things back to big again!"

This spell transformed me back to normal, just inches from her. She then drove to an empty space on the driveway near my car, and used the wand on herself, making her and her car big; Smurfette herself was now around the same size as me. She hopped out and walked over to me.

"Well, what do you think, handsome?" she asked, striking a flirty pose.

I was frozen in astonishment and awe.

"I'll take that as "You look even more beautiful now.""

She grabbed my hand and we walked to the front door of my house. We both knew that the fun was only beginning, for the both of us.


End file.
